memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Breen
|}} The Breen were a species native to the planet Breen in the Alpha Quadrant. They were a notable secretive race, often seen as an unknown factor as even their allies were not privy to a great deal of information on the race. During the Dominion War the Breen government, the Breen Confederacy, allied with the Dominion, following the conflict they retreated back into their own space. Biology They were a Humanoid species that shared many of the same characteristics as Humans such as the same averages for height and build though this was a presumption. The common factor in all encounters was that the race were met within their sealed, refrigerated suits of armor that were designed to keep them comfortable in environments that did not match their needs. While many races call the Breen cold blooded and heartless, some elements of this lie within their bodies which are in fact bloodless. This means that they required no form of central circulatory organ or heart. Some speculation made by xenologists believe that the Breen may be a Silicon-based lifeform, but little evidence supports this theory. The actual appearance of the species was that of walking sacs of ammonia and gelatin which are held together in freezing temperatures. If exposed to a Human based environment, this body structure simply boils and melts evaporates which was why they required their encounter suits. While they did possess a skeletal structure, there were no bodily organs except for eyes, ears, tongues, brain, a pair of lungs along with a layer of purple-blue layered skin which provided a level of tactile sense. Their nostrils provide them the capacity to filter oxygen but do not give them a sense of smell. The internal structure of the Breen body consisted of layers of permeable chambers that were filled with gelatin which maintained a semi-solid state when in an extremely cold environment while it broke down when exposed temperatures of 70 degrees Fahrenheit or above. The gelatin compound moves from one chamber to another where it transfers chemicals that are required for different functions such as digestion, reproduction or regeneration. Such an organism goes through similar patterns as Humans but lack the capacity to bleed. Any wounds simply seal up with a hard layer of gelatin which leaves a calcified scar unless it's treated with Breen medical techniques. ( , ) : The concept of hot temperature causing the Breen body to evaporate may be an explanation as to why Skrain Dukat and Kira Nerys never reported on the Breen appearance after they stole the costume of two Breen guards on Dozaria. The brain structure was also notably different from Humans as it was separated into four lobes. This provides the race the capacity to protect themselves from the telepathic abilities of species like the Betazoids. ( , ) Culture Little was known about the race as they tended to keep to themselves. What was known was that they were both secretive as well as aggressive though it must be stated that they did not exalt violence for its own sake and that it was aggression that served a purpose. Furthermore, they were known to intentionally keep their motives and feelings hidden from other races which, when combined with the fact that they cannot be sensed by Betazoids, further adds to the mystery of the Breen. Common speculation among other races was that the Breen were more open to their own kind but this was never confirmed. Their spoken language (at least to non-Breen) sounds like uncomprehensive static. Even though this electric chatter is understood by Vorta and Founders. Members of this race were not excessively individualistic and were in fact commonly encountered in groups. Furthermore, the level of secrecy that they have maintained about their society and world hints at a high level of clan cohesion or possibly even a government structure. This form of society has yet to produce any form of rebel that was willing to break the silence about their customs, culture or homeworld. When alone, Breen tend to act unpredictable and quirky with displays of neurosis due to the fact that they are working apart from their group. While this hinted that Breen are incapable of working alone, xenologists have stated that this behavior may in fact be faked in order to produce the illusion of such traits in order to fool other races. ( ) The Breen were disliked by the Romulans, who had a saying: "never turn your back on a Breen". ( ) The nature of why the Romulans distrust the Breen so much remains unknown. They, however, earnt this reputation through their opportunistic tendencies of preying on the conflicts of other species while at the same time, rarely interacting directly. This was because they wished to profit on such activities which included slavery. ( , ) What was known about the Breen race was that they tended to act out of their own self-interest with little weight placed on the hardships by those that stand in their way. They appeared callous to the suffering of others and in fact do not heed calls for aid unless there was something to gain from such an endeavour; be it monetary, technology or simply territory. ( ) While the Breen were quite capable of acts of deceit, Elias Vaughn thought it unlikely they would attempt to build up a military presence in hiding-as it did not fit with their cultural psychology. ( ) It's known that they are not above using others in their schemes where the relationship was that of a pawn rather then a partner. Regional conflicts among other empires was noted to result from Breen provocation with the race being blamed for activities that they themselves have not committed even. ( ) Their society also was believed to contain some aspects of a manifest destiny. ( ) Though elements of their society remain a mystery, it was known they possessed two genders and that it was typical for them to bear children at a young age. The reason for this puzzled xenologists who conclude that the the Breen possibly suffer from a high mortality rate and that they encourage this behavior in order to ensure their population remains at a steady level. Another theory was that they had a shorter lifespan compared to Humans and simply reached maturity quicker. However, the truth of the matter continues to be unknown. ( , ) The Breen were politically nonaligned and did not take part in official treaties or alliances though their representatives on occasion visit certain diplomatic gatherings. However, the selection process of which gathering they do attend was a mystery to other races. What was determined, however, was that they seek to gather information in such meetings, not to participate in them. The fact that they do not appear to be an expansionistic race has meant that other races typically leave the Breen alone. The government itself appeared to resemble a form of primitive tribalism except that all Breen were a member of the same tribe. Members were noted to form into groups where different individuals assume different roles on a voluntary basis rather then an autocratic dictate. Their leaders rule as long as their groups allow them to do so with their starship tactics following a similar role with each vessel seeming to possess a high degree of independant autonomy. These ships appear to only work with others through mutual consensus or agreed-upon tactics. ( ) History During the 22nd century, the Breen were largely confined to their own home system with few forays being outside their region of space due to refrigeration technology being too primitive to allow them to survive on other worlds. ( ) In the time of the Second Klingon Empire, Chancellor Mog'wa sent a fleet into Breen space to conquer the race but they were never heard from again. ( ) The Vulcan race were aware of the existence of the Breen before the year 2155 though their Vulcan Security Directorate knew very little about the species except that they made use of disruptor technology and kept to themselves. (''ENT'' novel: Kobayashi Maru). The Breen also had early contact with the Ferengi, beginning the age of Ferengi trade on the galactic scale by selling the race warp drive technology. ( ; ) :There are two conflicting accounts of this transaction; The "A Dry Day on Ferenginar" details how one of the first Ferengi to leave their homeworld, Greko, purchased an old out-of-date warp drive from the Breen, later taking back to Ferenginar. ''Legends of the Ferengi explains how a Breen known as "The Masked Breen" (as the Ferengi did not yet know that all Breen wear suits that completely covered their elongated faces) visited Ferenginar and sold the technology to the Ferengi government, in exchange for both the planet's poles and several frozen moons and comets. The Masked Breen's sales pitch became the only Rule of Acquisition to be coined by a non-Ferengi: "Rule #95: Expand or die".'' By the 23rd century, the race had improved their environmental suits to the point that they had the capacity to travel far greater distances. It was during this period that the race offered their services to other governments that required covert agents or mercenaries. Despite this expansion into space, the Breen generally kept to themselves. with the Federation not being aware of the existence of the species. ( ) The Romulans make first contact with the Breen in 2268 who also use them in covert operations and illegal work. The Federation makes first contact with the Breen in 2275 with a minor clash erupting between the two by 2283. ( ) In the 24th century, they had fully developed the means to join the galactic community but remained inscrutable with their goals being enigmatic to other empires. They tended to enter specialized markets to leverage skills in intelligence work, mining and technology that dealt with survival on colder environments. The Federation had become fully aware of this empire's existence and recognizes that they had developed several technologies like the disruptor from trade with he Romulans or other races. ( ) However, it was concluded that the mysterious insular species were neither a threat or potential ally. ( ) Relations between the Federation and the Breen were described as tenuous at best by the year 2360. ( ) Some years prior to 2377 Captain Marcus Refelian distinguished himself in defending a group of Federation colonies from attacks by Breen raiders. ( ) The Dominion had been attempting to forge an alliance with the Breen as early as 2374. It was the possibility of finding themselves on the same side as the "accursed" Breen that made the Romulan Star Empire reticent to ally itself with the Dominion. ( , ) In 2375 the Confederacy allied themselves with the Dominion in the Dominion War and shortly after launched an attack on San Francisco on Earth. ( )This was a surprise to many military strategists as the Breen were considered strategically unimportant. ( ) Thot Pran led the Breen forces at the Battle of Cardassia. After the Federation Alliance was helped by the Cardassians, the Breen ships fled from the battle. ( ) The state of the Confederacy was unknown with their fleet strengths never being charted. ( ) Following the war the Breen retreated back into their space, though were still a source of some concern. In April 2376 the was sent to investigate the Badlands for a Klingon reported Breen presence. Nothing was found and Elias Vaughn thought it unlikely the Breen would build up a military presence in hiding, though it was consistent with other, need-to-know only, reports he had received not long before. ( ) Cole of Section 31 told Julian Bashir several weeks later that he thought it likely the Breen would be watching the Federation's borders and would make raids when they found a weakness. However, Cole also told Bashir he thought the Breen could be useful in fighting off a future Borg attack. ( ) In 2379, a contingent of Starfleet Special Operations personnel was able to capture a Breen vessel in the Ravaner system, although their actions were officially denied by the Federation Security Council. Ambassador Worf was able to obtain these schematics to trade to Imperial Intelligence agent Lorgh in exchange for blackmail information against Klingon Councillor Kopek. ( ) In 2381, during the Borg Invasion, the Ferengi Alliance, acting on behalf of the Federation, hired a large number of Breen warships to assist in the defence of the Azure Nebula, as well as to prevent the Tholian Assembly from hiring them to attack the weakened Federation. Unfortunately, every Breen ship, along with all the other ships apart from Voyager was destroyed by a Borg armada of over 7,000 Cubes ( ) The Confederacy later joined the Typhon Pact. ) :It is not yet known how Breen history continued further after the war, though Vaughn's reports on Breen activity may indicate a future plot point featuring them in future fiction. Connections * * Category:Breen Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures Category:Dominion races and cultures